The new beginning
by katcullenluvsjatie
Summary: Kayla finds out she's pregnant. Good right? But what if it's not her boyfriend, Kendall's baby. kendall/Oc/james/katie not much jatie in 1st chapter, but will be in future chapters


**The new beginning **

**Summary: Kayla finds out she's pregnant. Good right? But what if it's not her boyfriend, Kendall's baby. **

**I own nothing. Katie is 18 and everyone else is 23**

_**Kat's POV**_

_**I stared down at the thin white stick in my hand. I can't believe I, Katarina Bella Margherita Martinez, am pregnant with, James Isaac diamond's baby. I wonder how Kendall is gonna take it. I can't believe I finally got pregnant but it's not even Kendall's. Kendall and I have been trying to get pregnant for the last 4 months but it hasn't happen but one little night with James and now I'm pregnant. I'm not gonna lie, James was AMAZING. The way he kissed and touch me felt soo good. It was pure lust. I never experience anything like it. "So, r u pregnant?" James asked me after the timer went off. I looked down at the plus sign on the white stick. My eyes began to water and I collapse in his arms. I broke out into sobs and shakes. I nodded and responded a shaky "yes". "Shh, it'll be okay. Katarina, we'll get through this together. I know it sounds scary but u can do this. We can do this. I-I luv u, Kat." he whispered in my ear. He luvs me? I pulled away from him and looked in his eyes. He held my hands into his while his dark hazel eyes stared back at my light brown eyes. "I don't know what to say, James. U know me and Kendall have been together since we were 16. I just need to think", I said and walked to my room, holding my stomach as if it was about to explode. I looked back at him and threw him a small smile before I shut the door. I looked around the room as if the answer to my problems would just jump out at me. I felt lost. Scared. Confused. It's like I want James so bad but I don't wanna lose Kendall. I don't even know why I ever slept with James in the first place. I remember the lustful look in his eyes. It didn't feel like just lust, it felt like…luv. **__**I wanted James**__**. No, I needed James. I needed him because I luv him. Kendall hasn't even said it yet. I don't even know if I luv Kendall. I heard a knock on my door. I walked to it and opened it. It was James. "I wanted to make sure u was okay", he said smiling. I smiled at him and I reached and pressed my lips against his, hard enough to bruise him. He kissed back eagerly. He pushed me into my room, still kissing me, and kicked the door shut. I pushed him down on my bed to where he was holding me. I pulled away to catch my breath. I felt his cock get hard. I looked in his eyes. They had luv, lust, and confusion in them. "R u okay?" I asked. He took a while to respond. "I luv u, Kat. It's just earlier when I told u how I felt, u practically rejected me. What changed? I'm still the same James and you're still the same Kat. K-bear, I want this but I want u to chose between me and Kendall and I want u to tell him about us and the baby." he said. I kissed his cheek. "I luv u too and the only thing that change was my perspective of u. I realize that u care about me and luv me and that deep down I've always felt the same way about u. I'm gonna tell him right now", I said as I got off his lap. I walked out of my room to find Kendall in the kitchen. "Kenny, we need to talk", I said quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding scared. "I'm pregnant", I said nervously. "Oh my god. Really? I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a-", he said before I cut him off. "I slept with James. Kenny, I'm soo sorry. It's James' baby and I know u are already upset but I luv James. I wanna be wit him. I'm gonna be with him. I can't be with u anymore, Kenny." I said looking into his sad eyes. I felt like I was being watch soo I turned around and saw James. I didn't fail to notice that he was standing limp and he had a boner. I walked to him. "Jamie, do u need some help?" I asked. I smiled at him as his eyes widened. I kissed his jaw and then started sucking it. I saw his eyes close. He held my waist. He tried to muffle his moans. I heard Kendall clear his throat soo I pulled away from James. "So we're over? We've been together for 8 yrs and u sleep with James. I thought u luv me. I'm in luv wit u, Kat." he said angrily. Anger washed over me. "Why did u wait until now to tell me u luv me? I don't even know if I luv u. I luv James so go fuck yourself Kendall.", I said angrily. I ran to the room Katie and I shared. I saw Katie sitting on her bed, obviously engrossed in her phone. "you know, your brother is an ass", I said frustrated. She smiled. "another fight?", she asked. "we broke up because I cheated on him. He's never told me he luv me but now he's acting like he's in luv with me.", I said harshly. There was a knock on the door before Katie could respond. I opened the door and saw James. "are u ok? U looked pretty upset. I'm sorry that I came between u and Kendall. I just luv u soo much and I just can't miss a opportunity to be with u. I luv u, Katarina Bella Margherita Martinez. I luv your smile. I luv your red and black hair. I luv your laugh. I luv that u don't care about what someone thinks. I luv that you're having my baby. I luv how independent u are. I luv how stubborn u are. I luv the way u call me Jamie. I luv the way u scream my name. I luv u.'', he said happily. I noticed Katie slipping out the room when he finished. "I luv u too, James Isaac Diamond." I jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately. He held me close to him and I wrapped my legs around him. He laid me on the bed and then crawled on top of me. His lips never left mine. I pulled away gasping for air. Even then his lips didn't leave my skin, they just moved to my throat. I got through with the buttons on his shirt and I took it off. I pulled his mouth back to mine, and he seemed just as eager as I was. One of his hands cupped my face, his other arm was tight around my waist, straining me closer to him. I didn't mind. It made it difficult as I tried to reach the front of my shirt, but not impossible. His hand locked around my wrists, and pulled my hands above my head. "will u stop trying to take your clothes off?'', he murmured. "do u want to do that part?'', I asked, confused. "not tonight", he said softly. "but I thought-", I started to argue before he cut me off. "not now", he whispered. Y doesn't he want me anymore. He did 20 minutes ago. "Kat, it's not that I don't want you. I just don't want to hurt the baby. At least, let's see what a doctor has to say about us having sex with a baby on the way", he said. I smiled. He looked so cute when he was worried. "okay", I replied sweetly. I kissed him roughly. He kissed back, applying the same roughness. We moaned at the same time. I wrapped my legs around him. I felt a hard object laying against my thigh. I pulled away from James and looked up at him. "are you sure you want to wait?", I asked. I saw the lust in his eyes. "yes, but you should hurry and set an appointment with ", he said cunningly. I smiled at him. He was soo sexy. I needed him now. I grabbed my phone and set an appointment for this afternoon at 3pm. It was 1:30. Wat was I gonna do an a hour and a half? I looked at James. He smiled knowingly. He kissed my lips gently. I kissed back and he deepened the kiss. I moaned and pushed him back on the bed. I can do this ALL day. He was just soo sexy and I was soo horny. I moaned louder and one of his hands played with the hem of my flowy red lace shirt that stopped in the middle of my toned tan stomach, while the other rested on my butt. I pulled away and sat on his stomach. "James, what is going to happen to my body? I'll get fat and my face will get all chubby. James, I a-", gets cut off by James kissing her. "u r beautiful and no matter how big u get, I will luv u and the baby", he said before kissing my forehead. My eyes watered. Stupid hormones. I refused to let them fall. "I luv u too. I don't know why I preferred Kendall over u", I said honestly. He smiled and kissed my forehead. We continued our make-out session. **_

_Katie POV_

_I cant believe Kat and James are making out in my room. She doesn't deserve him. He deserves someone like me. He deserves a princess or queen. Okay, you've probably already guess it, but if u haven't then ill just tell u: I have a little teensy crush on James. I mean why wouldn't I. he looks like a god. I'll get over it someday. Maybe._

_R&R. I WILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I CAN. THANK U FOR BEING PATIENT. PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES. SORRY THERE WASN'T A LOT OF JATIE. __L__ BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. G'BYE_


End file.
